Behind the Mask- Her Point of View
by ViveWonderland
Summary: Being the private designer for the Crown Prince of Philip has been a dream come true, there was only one problem: Claude Prince Wilfred's butler. He thought I only existed to get under his skin and took every opportunity to make me feel useless. However, one October cleared away many misunderstandings. Really bad summary. Gree and non-Gree mash-up. Rating subject to change.
1. The Red Pen

**Chapter One- The Red Pen**

Standing behind me Prince Wilfred of Philip's butler, Claude, marked out yet another costume idea. This had been going on for the past hour, I was trying to decide on a costume for Prince Wilfred to wear in the Halloween parade hosted by Nobel Michael and every time I wrote something on my notepad Claude would take one look at it and cross it off with his red pen. It wasn't like I had suggested that his highness go as a fairy princess. After two more of my ideas were viciously marked out I had enough.

"Alright give me the pen." I demanded turning around and holding my hand out. Claude looked positively rattled, as if he didn't believe he was doing anything wrong. "You're constricting the creative process so you've lost pen privileges. Hand it over."

Claude gave me one of his signature looks and refused to give it up. Standing up I made a grab for the pen but he held it just out of my reach. The 'butler of propriety' played keep away with a completely straight face. After a minute or so of this an idea hit me.

"Fine, keep the pen. But don't be surprised if you find yourself dressed as a butterfly on halloween," this statement, serious or not, shocked him enough for his arm to lower slightly, giving me the ability to snatch the pen from him.

"Aw, it looks like I've been jealous of the wrong man in Philip, eh, Wills?" I heard a familiar voice laugh and became embarrassingly aware just how close Claude and I were standing. I take a hasty step away from him.

"P-prince Roberto," I stammer bowing quickly my face flushed. I didn't look but I was sure Claude's face was similar to mine.

"What were you two arguing about _this_ time?" Prince Wilfred inquired. It wasn't uncommon for Claude and I to be at each others throats over something and by his tone it was apparent that this fact amused Prince Wilfred.

"We were merely discussing a few costume choices for your highness to wear in the Halloween Day Parade." Prince Wilfred's face seemed to fall for a second as Claude said this but his usual guarded smile returned.

"Oh, what are some of your ideas?" Prince Roberto asked excitedly. I couldn't help but smile at how much fun he always seemed to be having.

"There is nothing definitive yet." I answered closing my notebook so they couldn't see all the red marks on the pages. i turned to Prince Wilfred "But I do have some masks designs for your highness to look through when you have the time."

* * *

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

**The only thing I own are slight changes to the storylines/MC(background and appearance) of the game.**


	2. The Kiss

**Chapter Two-The Kiss**

I was sitting at my desk still trying to brainstorm ideas for Prince Wilfred's costume when there was a knock at my door. Looking at the clock beside me I realized it could only be one person at this hour. Claude.

"Willkommen, Bienvenue, Welcome," I quoted, leaning back in the chair, the infamous red pen tapping a tattoo into the armrest. There was no response so I sighed loudly and in a much more Claude approved manner told him to come in. I heard the door open and close with a soft click and swiveled my chair around. The stern expression on Claude's face was the only thing keeping me from quoting a James Bond movie. I sighed preparing myself for a lecture on boundaries or inappropriate, even childlike, behavior. It surprised me when his expression faltered for a moment, it looked as if he was debating something with himself. I uncrossed my legs and stood up. "I don't have any ideas for you to shoot down at the moment, or was there something else you needed, Claude?"

Claude crossed the room and pulled me into an embrace.

"C-claude!" I gasped. Whatever I was expecting this was not it. I looked up at him my eyes wide. "Claude what are y-" but I was unable to finish my sentence as his lips pressed against mine. As if pulled by some unknown force I found myself returning his kiss before coming back to my senses and pulling away. I could feel the blush on my cheeks. A mixed expression appeared on his face for a moment before he went back into 'butler' mode.

"Forgive me." He bowed before leaving me standing dumbfounded, the red pen still clutched in my hand.

* * *

**Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.**

**The only thing I own are slight changes to the storylines/MC(background and appearance) of the game.**


End file.
